Tabloids
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: The press gets a hold of something and things only get worse from there. It doesn't help that things didn't go right the first time


**Spelling and Grammar are my bad. When O started to look over these I was falling asleep, and I'm still a litte tired right now**

******And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**

**Enjoy**

The first time they were together it was Kasamatsu who was nervous.

Kise and Kasamatsu had been together for almost a year, when they decided to talk about the possibility of sex. Kasamatsu had confided in Kise that this would have been his first time. Kise on the other hand, wasn't a virgin in any sense of the word.

They had both decided that they wanted to do it with each other, yet not to force it. They wanted it to happen naturally.

Kise ended up being the one to instigate everything. He took things at Kasamatsu's pace. It was kind of ironic that even though Kasamatsu was a leader on the court, he was very docile when it came to their relationship.

By the time Kise had Kasamatsu on his back, the other started to understand what was going on. He didn't fight it. He let Kise guide him through most of the motions. They moved slowly, Kise kissed at his neck as he opened the front of his shirt. Kasamatsu shivered when Kise fingers skimmed over his chest.

Kise took off his own shirt so Kasamatsu wouldn't be as nervous. The small amount of time that Kise wasn't surrounding him left Kasamatsu feeling exposed. Kasamatsu pulled him closer than he was before.

"Do you want to stop," Kise whispered into his neck.

"N-no, I'm fine keep going," Kasamatsu was determined not to mess this up for Kise. He knew the other teen had been with other people, and that it wouldn't be too hard for him to find someone else to take his place. He'd kept him waiting long enough, if they didn't do this now Kise would leave him.

He held back a whimpered when he felt Kise pulling down his pants and boxers. Kise smiled and kissed him as he did the same to himself. He kissed at Kasamatsu's chest. Kise sat back to fully look at his partner. The older boy automatically closed his legs, and moved his hands to cover his crouch.

"Don't hide," Kise coached, "You look beautiful."

Yukio blushed, doing as he was asked.

"Spread your legs," Kise watched intently as Kasamatsu did what was asked of him. His cock was standing proudly and his hole was pucker.

"Beautiful," Kise wrapped his hand around Kasamatsu's erection and rubbed his slowly.

"R-Ryota," Yukio grasped his shoulder as the sensations ran through him, "I-I..."

"Shhh," Kise kissed him yet again letting their tongues intermingle.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ohh God..." Yukio was gasping and moaning through the kiss.

Kise took advantage of this and lubed and stretched Yukio's entrance. By now Kasamatsu whole body was flushed as he lay on the pillows, turning and withering in the sheets.

"Y-yes Ryota," he was forcing some of what he was saying out. He wasn't that into it. Truth be told he was really scared.

Kise pushed inside of him without any preamble. Yukio tried not to scream, but it hurt. Oh God it hurt. He felt himself stretch until he couldn't stretch anymore. Then he felt the rip. It was his first time so he was expecting it, but it still hurt.

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he let Kise do his things.

"Y-Yukio," Kise groaned.

"It's okay," he just wanted it to be over.

Kise came inside him, calling his name. Yukio let out a small cry as if he orgasmed as well. By now his erection had faded from the pain. Kise pulled out and fell to the side so he could face his partner. He smiled at him and Yukio smiled back.

Kise must have sensed that something was wrong because he asked Yukio if it was good for him. He said yes, and that he was just tired. The blond nodded pulling him close as they fell asleep together.

~.~.~.~.~

Kise babied him the whole weekend. He must have remembered that the first time is incredibly painful for whoever is on the receiving end. By the time they had to go back to school Kasamatsu was able to walk as if nothing happened.

The media however, somehow managed to take pictures of them together from that night, and they splattered them everywhere. Every magazine or newspaper made reference to it.

"I'm sorry," Kise had apologized, "I didn't know they would..."

"It's okay," Kasamatsu cut him off, "It's not like you did this on purpose."

Kasamatsu was able the questioning looks and snide comments from his classmates. He didn't even like them to begin with. He was more worried about being able to tell his mom what had happened before she found out through a third party.

No such luck.

By the time he got home it seemed like she had been practicing the speech she was giving him. She wasn't upset about the gender of his partner, as much as she was the underage sex.

"I know that everyone is ready for that at a different age," she sighed, "But it's something that you should think about and talk to with your partner before you..."

"We did," Yukio interrupted her, "We talked about it way before anything actually happened."

"You know you can talk to me about these things if you want to."

Yukio flinched at the thought of discussing his sex life with his mother, but nodded anyway.

"And you can't stay over at Kise's place anymore. Not unless his parents are home."

Kasamatsu agreed to that as well. He didn't want to ruin anything by tell her that Kise's parents were home, but they were in a separate wing of the house when it happened.

"Make sure you use protection," she warned looking worried.

"We did," he lied. Again, he didn't think that she needed to know that he and Kise got tested before any of this and made the conscious decision not to us a condom.

"Okay," she sighed, "Get your homework done," with that she turned back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Kasamatsu finished his homework pretty early and sat on the couch. He really didn't want to turn on the television knowing what would be on it. Kise must have felt his depression from afar because he showed up at the door.

Kise ended up being the one to turn on the TV he said that over the years he learned that instead of avoiding society, you need to learn to laugh when they talk about you.

Kasamatsu didn't get it. Most of what the people on television were saying was directed at Kise technique. They kept poking fun at how Yukio's face didn't look like he was enjoying it.

Kise rolled his eyes through most of it, "Don't worry about them. They don't know anything."

Then one of the news casters turned to Kasamatsu's side of the story, more so, his facial expressions. They said that he looked like some cheap whore, and was obviously wasn't enjoying himself.

"Damn media," he grumbled, "I'm not a whore I just wasn't able to g..." he stopped himself there before he said too much.

"Wait, what?" Kise caught part of what he said.

Kasamatsu buried his face in the in the arm of the sofa. "Nothing."

"Yukio," Kise moved to hug him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I just..."

"It's about the other night isn't it? I thought something was off."

"I just...I couldn't," he looked around to make sure his mom was still out of earshot, "I didn't get off when we...it hurt, a lot...and I wasn't able to keep it up that long after you were inside me."

Kise's eyes widened, "Why didn't you say anything. You said you were fine and I..."

"I didn't want to spoil it for you."

"It was your first time. I wanted it to be good for you."

Kasamatsu didn't say anything as he turned away in shame. He hated making Kise feel guilty.

"It doesn't matter now," Yukio said, "What's done is done. We can just try and do better next time."

"You actually want to try again?"

"At some point in time, yes. Let's not talk about this now," Kasamatsu changed the channel to some mindless cartoon. "My mom is still in the house..."

"Oh," Kise understood, "I really am sorry though." He took Kasamatsu's hand in his and kissed the knuckles, "I'll make it up to you."

Yukio blushed as Ryota got in his personal space kissing on the lips passionately.

~.~.~.~.~

"You two are really photogenic," Moriyama said at practice the next day.

Kasamatsu didn't respond.

"Sadly this one is kind of cute," Moriyama smirked, seeing Kise's ears perk.

The younger player took the magazine from Moriyama's hands and glanced through it. Sure enough there was a picture of them from yesterday when they were on Kasamatsu's couch.

One when he kissed his hand the other from when he kissed his lip.

Not hearing a word from Kise Kasamatsu looked for himself.

"They're stalking my house! I didn't even see them!"

"They learned to get a lot sneakier when they do this sort of thing," Kise said.

Kasamatsu growled.

"Cheer up," Kise kissed his cheek despite the team watching them; "My agent is suing them for releasing the first batch of pictures and videos in the first place. We're under the age of eighteen, so technically its child porn"

"Video..." Kasamatsu's eyes widen.

"You didn't know?"

Kasamatsu sat heavily on the bench, "This isn't only on our part of Japan is it?"

"No, by this point everyone knows."

"How big are you in America?" Kasamatsu asked looking up at him.

"Pretty big, why?"

"Would they make a big deal out of this?"

"American's blow everything they know out of proportion."

"Shit," Yukio mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad is on a business trip in America. He'll know."

Kise sometimes forgot that Kasamatsu's dad even existed. He was hardly ever around, and when he was he was never around Yukio. The few times he was whenever held back his thoughts of "his son hanging out with some pretty boy".

Kasamatsu and his dad had gotten into arguments on multiple times over the way he talked to Kise.

"Why are you all just standing around," the coach asked, "Get back to work. Especially you Kasamatsu. You're the team captain; you're supposed to be setting a good example."

"Sorry coach," Yukio stood. "Come on," he motioned for the team to go back to practicing.

Kasamatsu was off his game the rest of practice. It got to the point where even the coach told him to go home. Kise promised to swing by the moment they were done. By the time Kise saw him again he didn't look as worried.

"My mom said she'll talk to him before I have to deal with him," Yukio explained, "He's coming back over tonight. Is it alright if I stay at your place?"

"Of course," Kise beamed grabbing Kasamatsu's bag for him.

"I'm not a woman you don't have to do that." Kasamatsu said.

"I'm not doing it because I see you as a woman. I'm doing it because I want to do something nice for you."

"Thanks. Hold on I have to tell my mom I'm leaving first."

~.~.~.~.~

They spent most of the night curled on Kise's bed watching movies. It had been a long time since they spent a night together like this. Most of the time they crashed at Kise's place after practice.

"Where are your parents? They normally stop by to say hi by now."

"They're on a business trip out of town. They won't be back until next week."

Kasamatsu nodded.

"You've been quit," Kise said.

"I've been thinking..."

"About..." Kise coached.

Kasamatsu just looked at him before forward lightly planting a kiss on Kise's lips. The blond responded kissing him back. He wrapped an arm around the older boy's waist. Kasamatsu deepened the kiss, allowing Kise to explore his mouth. It wasn't long until Yukio was pulling Kise on top of himself as they kissed and moved against each other passionately.

"Are you sure?" Kise asked as he broke away from the kiss for air.

"I want to try again," Kasamatsu said.

"If something feels wrong, you'll tell me this time, right?"

Kasamatsu nodded. Things went a lot slower than before. This time they took longer to explore each other. They were in their boxers to begin with so it made things easier. Kise's fingers roved over Kasamatsu's chest and abdominals. He took notice of how Yukio's nipples perked from barley being rubbed and touched. He licked one, surprised by the whining noise that came from the other male.

He kept at it switching between the two appendages. He could feel Kasamatsu coming alive as their groins touched. Kise hooked his finger in the elastic of Yukio's boxers. Kasamatsu's breath hitched as he felt himself being undressed. Kise removed the last of his own clothing. This time he stayed close, letting their erections touch.

Yukio was flushed, whimpering and withering. Once Kise knew that Kasamatsu was comfortable he pulled lube out from his nightstand.

"Ryota," Yukio called out to him.

"Spread your legs," Kise instructed.

Kasamatsu took a deep breath before doing what was asked of him. Kise smiled at the tempting sight. They had left the lights on, so he could see everything. Yukio's thighs were quivering as he fought to not close his legs out of embarrassment. Even thought he was nervous, he was still aroused. His erection was still standing tall and his entrance was quivering in anticipation.

Kise smiled putting a good amount of lube on his fingers before slipping one in. He managed to do so a lot easier than before. He did still take his time. He wanted to make sure Kasamatsu actually enjoyed this. It's the reason why, that by the time he had three fingers going in and out of his boyfriend, it he'd been going at this for an hour. Through most of it, Kasamatsu had been twisting and withering in the bed sheets. Once in a while he expressed some form of discomfort, but never enough to take away from his enjoyment.

Kise was fascinated by how red Kasamatsu's erection had become, wanting release. The amount of pre-cum that was leaking from there was obsessive. He continued to thrust his fingers for a few more moments before pulling them out. He all but dumped the rest of the lube on his straining cock.

"You ready," he asked. Kasamatsu nodded.

He was loose enough that Kise was able to slide in all at once. Yukio barely made a noise when he entered. His jaw dropped as if unhinged and his eyes widened. When asked if he was okay, all he could do was nod. Kise believed him because he could still fell Kasamatsu's erection throbbing between their joint bodies.

What Kise didn't know was that he had hit Kasamatsu's prostate the first time in. It was the reason he was rendered so speechless. Kise went slow carefully watching Kasamatsu's expression. The other teen had his eyes shut letting out a whimper every now and again.

Kise found that it was okay to quicken the pace. Kasamatsu let out a sharp cry, tears forming at the edge of his eyes, as he arched his back wanting more.

"Ryota," the name fell from his lips breathlessly, as he wrapped his arms around Kise's neck.

The blond smiled when Kasamatsu finally opened his eyes, a crimson blush painted his cheeks.

"Yukio," Kise mumbled before going in for a kiss. It was sweet and passionate.

Kise went faster again; loving how small moans and gasps worked their way up from Kasamatsu chest. Yukio's tight heat was beginning to suffocate him. He could tell from the way that Kasamatsu was clinging to him that he was close as well.

Yukio arched one last time as he let out a strangled cry, coming on both of their stomachs. Kise watch in amazement as Kasamatsu's face twisted in pleasure. With that he let himself fall over the edge with a groan. Yukio let out one last gasp as he was filled with Kise's essence.

They collapsed in a heap of limbs, panting heavily. Kise rolled himself to be on Kasamatsu's side. He smiled at him.

"Better?"

"Much," Yukio sighed, still basking in the afterglow. He managed to move himself enough to cuddle up to Kise.

"I'm sorry about your first time," Kise apologized again.

"That doesn't matter. I'm glad it was with you, even if it wasn't that successful." He kissed him lightly.

Kise beamed at him when they broke apart.

"Me too."

~.~.~.~.~  
Today was the first day, since their first time, that they weren't in the tabloids. Instead it was the story of some dog that helped a little girl find her way home. Kise's lawyers must have pulled out one heck of a lawsuit in order for the media to quiet down so much that they didn't even have a side article about them.

"You alright," Kise asked after practice.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous. My dad is back at the house today and..."

"Do you want to stay at my place a little longer?"

"No, my mom wanted me to come home after practice so we can have a family discussion."

"I'm sure it will go fine. You said your mom was okay with it, so I doubt that she'll let your dad do or say anything that goes against that. If something does happen you can come stay with me."

"Thanks," Yukio smiled planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ew," Moriyama made a face, "Take your pda somewhere else. If he can't flirt with girls than you guys can't kiss in here."

Kasamatsu flipped him off as they left.

Kise walked him home, and wished him luck.

When Kasamatsu entered his house his parents seemed to be waiting for him.

"Welcome home dad," he said ideally taking off his outdoor shoes and putting on his slippers.

"Yukio," his father gave a curt nod. "Sit down. We want to talk to you."

"About?" Yukio wasn't sitting down. His adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he was fighting his flight reaction

"Sit down," his mother said using a gentle voices.

He complied.

"Me and your mother had a talk last night. I just wanted to let you know, that while I don't necessarily approve of what you're doing I'm not going to persecute you for it either. It's your life and none of my business."

Yukio blinked, "Okay, is that it?"

"Yeah," his father nodded, getting up from the table first.

His mother gave him a reassuring smile before letting him go.

Yukio took the opportunity to escape up to his room and call Kise on his cellphone.

"Hey," Kise's voice came from the receiver, "How'd it go?"

"Good. My dad doesn't like that I'm seeing you, but he's not going to bug me about it."

"That's great," he could all but here Kise beaming on the other end of the phone.

"I guess..."

There was suddenly voices heard in the background, "My parents are calling me I got to go," Kise said.

"Okay, Bye."

"Love you," Kise blew a kiss through the phone.

"Love you too." Kasamatsu smiled as he hung up. He looked up in enough time to see his father in the doorway.

"Hi dad," Yukio was a bit uneasy.

"Do you want to play basketball?" His father seemed just as uneasy as he was.

"I...um..."

"I don't want your relationship with that...person to over shadow us."

Yukio smiled at bit. His father was making an effort to be stay close to him.

"Sure." He decided.

Maybe things would turn out okay after all.

Fin

**If anyone reading this also reads my Sengoku Basara stories, check out my profile and vote on the couple for my next story**

******And requests, I'm out of school until mid January, so tell me what you want now so I can get a jump on it**


End file.
